A clamp yoke may be provided with a steering column shaft or a pinion shaft of a motor vehicle. The clamp yoke transmits a steering torque to a pinion. A bolt is inserted into a bolt hole of the clamp yoke and as a torque is applied to the bolt head, the bolt head contacts a yoke surface and the yoke deforms and secures the clamp yoke to the shaft. The moment arms of bending may reduce the amount of clamp force applied by the clamp yoke to the mating shaft.